<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of the Monster Hero by MaleficKing9001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874217">Rise of the Monster Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleficKing9001/pseuds/MaleficKing9001'>MaleficKing9001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Godzilla Characters as Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Prequel AU, Various Movie Characters as Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Why aren't there more My Hero Academia/Godzilla stories based around Godzillo?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleficKing9001/pseuds/MaleficKing9001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time when the Symbol of Peace was still in training, another powerful hero-in-training makes his mark in UA Academy. A prequel AU based around the Monster Hero: Godzillo, among other Kaiju and Movie-inspired characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Godzilla/Saegusa Miki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A King's Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SEVERAL YEARS BEFORE THE RISE OF THE SYMBOL OF PEACE</p><p>Various teens, fresh out of middle school, congregated towards a single area. Some looking relatively normal while others had appearances that made their quirks rather obvious. Some walked in groups together, while others walked alone. But one thing they all had in common was their designation, the tall yet familiar building that lied in their paths, U.A. Academy. Better known as the #1 and most popular hero school in the country of Japan. Among all of these students, however, one stood still as others walked by him. They either didn't notice him or were intimidated by the aggressive stare he gave.</p><p>"It's finally come down to this..."</p><p>Sharp eyes with blood red irises glared ahead, portraying a calm yet strangely fierce aura towards those that stared into them. These fierce eyes belonged to a teen boy with spiked black hair, partially curved towards the sky. He wore a red shirt under a black coat that reached his knees, dark gray baggy pants, gray fingerless gloves, and black shoes. The boy closed his eyes and let out a sigh, cracking his neck as his phone began to ring.</p><p>He rolled his eyes when he saw the caller ID before answering, "Hello dad." The teen stared blankly into the sky, seemingly only half-listening to the words of his apparent father. He even casually cracked his fingers and stared at his hand.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure I'm ready to take the entrance exam...No, I won't promise to prevent collateral damage. Doing that goes against my nature..."</p><p>He began to drum his fingers against the phone before continuing, "Fine, if I promise to TRY not to hurt anyone will you hang up...Thank you, goodby-...Yeah, love you too. Okay, bye!"</p><p>The teen hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. Letting out another sigh, he then gave a small fanged smirk and started his walk into the building. He muttered to himself, "Get ready U.A., I want to see how high your standards are."</p><p>Far away from the hero school, a man gave a sigh as he hung up his cell phone. He wears a clean white lab coat over black apparel, having shortened black hair and slight facial hair. Sitting at a desk in a somewhat spacious office, he takes off his glasses and begins to rub his eyes in exasperation. The man then stands out of his chair and looks out a nearby window at U.A. Academy, which can be seen in the far distance.</p><p>"Haruo..." The man mutters as he put his glasses back on and continues to stare. He looks at his phone and attempts to send a text before he gets interrupted by a voice from an intercom.</p><p>"DR. SERIZAWA, PLEASE REPORT TO LAB 54. I REPEAT, DR. SERIZAWA TO LAB 54."</p><p>The man, now identified as Dr. Serizawa, gives a small grunt and gives the distant school one last glance before he makes his way out of his office.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>A high amount of confidence presented itself in Haruo as he sat in the U.A. auditorium, listening to the instructor go over the practical of the entrance exam. While he wasn't nearly as smart as he'd like to be, Haruo knew well enough to get through the written exam without much trouble. Now just left the fun part, the quirk-based evaluation.</p><p>"As you see upon the screen, you'll be fighting against various mock villains." The instructor drowned on with a bored tone. It seemed as if he could collapse at any moment from sheer boredom, leaving a slight sense of tiredness to everyone who listened. "Each 'villain' has a set point value based upon their level of difficulty. However, even beating a number of low levels can get you a steady grade, so don't assume beating just a few big ones will get you very far compared to those actually using their heads. Oh, and don't even think about attacking other examinees, or else you'll be immediately removed. We're a hero school after all, there's an expected amount of morals you're required to have."</p><p>Haruo huffed at that last bit, not seeing the point in needlessly attacking others for something as simple as a higher grade. The teen then raised an eyebrow as he stared at the display presented on the large monitor in the auditorium. While he followed the examples well enough, he found it odd that there was a villain labeled "0-Points" among the rest. Is that a joke?</p><p>"As you may see above, there is a special type of enemy we like to call the '0-Pointer'. These are worth no actual reward and only serve to hinder you from your given goal. It's advised you avoid them as they try to halt your progress. M'kay?"</p><p>Haruo muttered a small, "Oh."</p><p>The instructor looked through his clipboard and began to speak as if he were at the end of an infomercial, "Now, please be aware that this is a new project utilized for U.A. Academy's entrance exam program. While safety measures have been made, please be aware that accidents may still occur as we try new concepts and ideas to help improve our quality of new students. Remember, you already signed your waivers."</p><p>All of the teens in the auditorium began to whisper amongst themselves about the newly presented information, while all Haruo did was stretch in his seat. New additions or not, he still aimed to ace this exam.</p><p>"Now that the presentation has concluded, you may all proceed to the mock city outside. On your exam ticket, you'll see a test location with a specific battle center listed. These are specifically designed so that everyone in each exam will be unfamiliar with each other. Good luck on your exams, plus ultra or whatever. I need a coffee..."</p><p>All of the examinees at once muttered, "Geez, he could at least pretend to be invested."<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>At Battle Center D, Haruo leaned his back against the bus as he waited for the exam to start. Looking around, he could see various other examinees prepping themselves. All strangers of course, but the variety of people made things interesting. Some particular ones who drew his eye was what seemed to be a human orca and a girl with bug wings who almost seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Nobody too strange, especially in today's society, but it was certainly an odd assortment of different characters, appearances and all.</p><p>His musings were cut short as the still tired voice of their instructor rang out of a speaker, "START." Everyone looked around confused at the sudden sound, not sure what to do. "WELL? WHEN I SAY START THAT MEANS START. JUST GO ALREADY, YOUR TIME'S ALREADY RUNNING OUT...AND SOMEBODY GET ME ANOTHER COFFEE."</p><p>Ignoring that last bit, all of the assortments of teens attempted to make up for lost time as a horde of green robots of various shapes and sizes prepared to intercept them. While the main group frantically ran into the mock city, Haruo waited a few seconds before smirking, "Finally, was tired of keeping the leash on. Now it's time to let loose." He took off his shoes and jacket as he breathed in slowly.</p><p>Haruo's eyes briefly flashed blue as his body began to rapidly change, his clothes stretching to fit his new appearance. His height and body increased, his skin changed into charcoal black scales, fingers and toes sharpened into claws, and finally a long tail emerged with white spikes leading from the tip straight to his neck. From where Haruo stood was now a 10-foot tall reptilian monster.</p><p>Haruo Serizawa! Quirk: Toho! This gives him the ability to change into a powerful dinosaur-like monster along with other powerful benefits!</p><p>He let out a ferocious roar as he charged right in. While making sure not to accidentally trample any of his fellow examinees, Haruo quickly reached the head of the pack and rammed his shoulder into a "3-Pointer" robot preparing to intercept the crowd. As it shattered to pieces, Haruo quickly spun and swiped two "1-Pointers" with his lengthy tail.</p><p>While many barely gave him a glance as they ran by, some of the crowd stopped and stared at the monstrous person who decimated 3 mock villains right before them. Haruo gave a smirk and walked after those who ran ahead of him. 5 points in just a few seconds, not bad at all.</p><p>"Let's get ready to crumble..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A King's Arrival Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, sorry for the several month wait. Sadly this may be the norm for my update schedule, so in apology here's a chapter nearly 3x longer than the first one. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>UPDATE 1/17/21: I have started to upload artwork I've drawn based on this story onto my Deviantart page. If you want to see them, check out the link below.<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/maleficking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We seem to have quite the talented batch this year, I'm glad to see our investment in a more difficult entrance exam is paying off."</p><p>Inside an observatory room, multiple screens displaying footage of the various examinees are being observed and scored. One of these observers, and the one speaking, is a large white rodent in a suit with a scar over his right eye. His smile ever apparent as he continued to comment on the exam taking place, "I was afraid having a more combat orientated practical test would have alienated a number of potential candidates, but plenty are giving their all to claim a spot."</p><p>As he continued to stare, a man to his right with a large turtle shell on his back and tusks sticking out of his mouth questioned, "Don't you think that's unfair, Nezu? Not everyone has a quirk suited for combat, that'll leave them at a massive disadvantage."</p><p>Nezu simply replied, "While that's true, we have to keep in mind the reality of their futures. Many pro heroes with simpler quirks still find themselves having to combat villains whether they desire so or not, so it's important for them to be able to defend themselves with their own skills."</p><p>Next to the shelled man, a mustached man with a fang necklace spoke out, "Can't say I disagree. Had a kid in my class last year, Shota Aizawa. His quirk is purely based on negating other quirks, yet his combat skills are fairly impressive for his age. Kid lacks confidence though, I regret not being able to help him grow out of that."</p><p>Giving a nod, Nezu continued, "That's also why we've devised the idea of Rescue Points as well. The heart of a hero should go beyond just their strength, but also drive them to help others despite their own limitations. Wouldn't you agree to that, Mr. Kusanagi?"</p><p>The shelled man gave no reply, instead focusing his attention on the monitors. Seeing his subordinate satisfied, Nezu walked to the main console and prepared to hit a large red button.</p><p>"If no more objections are made, let's bring out the real test."</p><hr/><p>Masaki Mizushima gasped for air as he ran through the mock city, making sure to avoid the other examinees in their battle against the mock villains. When a 1-Pointer tried to block his path, Masaki removed the sweat from his body and formed it into a small whip. He lashed his small water appendage at the robot's red reticle, temporarily blinding its vision as Masaki ran past it into an alleyway, finally finding time to stop and catch his breath.</p><p>
  <strong>Masaki Mizushima! Quirk: Hydro! This allows him to control water, however he can't generate it himself and must use an outside source!</strong>
</p><p>Once he finally regained some stamina, Masaki wiped some sweat from his brow as he thought back on his performance so far. He started out okay with getting some decent points in the beginning, but then old habits started to become his downfall. The water-quirk user began using the water bottles he brought, not to use for his quirk like he intended, but instead to hand them to other examinees who looked exhausted. Crippled by his own nature to be a good Samaritan.</p><p>Masaki smacked himself in the head, slightly ruffling his sweat-soaked brown hair, "Crap! The one thing I can use to my advantage and I let my morals get in the way! I'm totally gonna flunk this exam..."</p><p>Unfortunately, the teen's ranting alerted the 1-Pointer he managed to avoid earlier, drawing its attention and causing it to charge towards his position in the alleyway. Masaki let out a small gasp and shut his eyes, bracing himself to get hit.</p><p>"Look out!"</p><p>Suddenly, Masaki found himself being pushed and felt some strange sense of weightlessness until he hit the ground. Opening his eyes, Masaki looked to see a short girl (about as tall as his chest) floating above him and looking concerned. She has long black hair that went down to her waist along with lavender eyes, but the most notable thing about her is the slight purple glow that covered her body.</p><p>As Masaki continued to stare, the girl asked in a concerned tone, "Are you okay? I don't really use my quirk on other people that often, so I'm not sure if there's any negative effects."</p><p>Masaki, finally realizing his own staring, blinked and shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Thank you, I'm Mizushima."</p><p>As he got back to his feet, Masaki finally noticed his surroundings. It looked like the girl somehow took them into one of the buildings that Masaki was trying to hide between.</p><p>The girl gave a small laugh, "That's kinda weird, our names sound a bit similar. You can call me Yuri Shimizu."</p><p>
  <strong>Yuri Shimizu! Quirk: Specter! Along with giving her a slight ability to float, this girl can also turn both invisible and incorporeal! This ability can be extended to whatever she touches!</strong>
</p><p>Their friendly interaction was interrupted as the One-Pointer suddenly burst through the wall they came out of, surprising them both. Before the robot could even begin to continue its attack, however, a large object slammed into it and destroyed it. Haze was stirred from the destroyed remains, sending shreds of robotic parts through the air. Masaki shielded his face from some of the shredded pieces as Yuri quickly used her quirk to have the objects pass through her.</p><p>As the air cleared, the two looked to see a boy slighter taller than Yuri standing on top of the mock villain's remains. He has pieces of armor plates covering his limbs and his back along with boney spikes protruding from both the plates and his messy dirty blond hair. To add to his oddity, the boy also has a tail with spikes on the end.</p><p>He gave them a wave, "Sup! I saw you two needed a hand, so I took care of this guy for ya'. Name's Katsumi Oda, though I'd prefer if you'd use my given name."</p><p>
  <strong>Katsumi Oda! Quirk: Armadino! Along with his naturally spiky armor, he can do most things an armadillo can!</strong>
</p><p>Yuri gave a small smile and floated up to Katsumi, "Well thank you, Katsumi. I can only use my quirk for so long in one day, and I don't think I could've kept it up enough to save us both. You're a lifesaver."</p><p>Katsumi gave a friendly wink, "No problem, ghost girl. I saw water boy over there running for his life earlier, and decided to look for him. I would've helped him sooner if some of these toys weren't getting in my way." To emphasize his point, Katsumi gave a remaining piece of the One-Pointer's head a small kick.</p><p>Masaki let out a small smile and held out his hand, which Katsumi gladly shook. "I should thank you too, my own quirk isn't much useful now either." Masaki then paused for a moment and asked, "Wait, 'water boy'. How did you know my quirk was based around water?"</p><p>Katsumi gave a smile of his own as he handed Masaki an empty water bottle, which he instantly recognized as one of the ones he kept handing out. Masaki gave a small sigh but said nothing of it.</p><p>Instead, Masaki asked another question, "While I'm glad you helped us, shouldn't you be going after more points. Judging from your confidence I assume you're a shoe-in already, but it couldn't hurt to keep it up in case you actually fail.</p><p>Katsumi gave a hearty laugh, "I wouldn't say I'm a shoe-in, I just like maintaining a good attitude. Besides, I think making sure nobody here gets hurt is a lot more important than a test score, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>Both Masaki and Yuri gave a nod, agreeing with the heroic notion. Their attention, however, was drawn as Katsumi pointed towards the battlefield outside the building. "Now that guy there, <em>he's</em> definitely what you call a shoe-in!"</p><p>The two turned to see a what looked to be a 10-foot dinosaur ripping apart mock villains of different point amounts, almost seeming to find enjoyment in the continuous carnage.</p><p>Katsumi grinned and palmed his fist, "That's a guy I wouldn't mind tangling with."</p><p>His two acquaintances both sweat dropped and said, "If you say so..."</p><p>The ground started shaking though, causing both Masaki and Katsumi to stumble a bit. Being off the ground, Yuri wasn't as distracted and started to look for the source of the random tremor. Her eyes widened as she saw the shadow of a large machine rising above the buildings, slightly blocking out the sun.</p><p>Seeing the two boys still confused, she nervously spoke up, "Guys, I think we should start finding a new safe spot." They both looked confused before they followed her line of sight, adopting a look of shock at the mechanical behemoth.</p><p>Masaki's eye started twitching, "T-This is supposed to be a school exam, right!?"</p><p>Katsumi came to his senses and started to push the other two behind, "We need to start going, now!" Too scared to argue, Yuri and Masaki quickly ran with Katsumi running behind them, looking around for anybody potentially stuck.</p><p>His eyes widened as he saw another boy about three feet in height run in the opposite direction. A crazed sharp-toothed smile adorned the small boy's face as he charged straight at the robot, his white mohawk blown back from a rush of wind.</p><p>As he got closer, the boy jumped into the air and briefly his body surged with electricity. Like magic, his electrified body split into five identical copies, sparks decorating their bodies. Each one leapt on the towering giant, causing a stream of voltage to coat the entire machine.</p><p>It jerked and twitched for a bit before becoming still and powering down, causing the five duplicates to laugh victoriously. Just as quickly though, the red lights of the behemoth blared life as electricity sparked around its body again. The duplicates adopted a surprised look until they were thrown away by the machine moving in a fast and jerky motion. Its appendages thrashed around, easily destroying the buildings around it in a berserker frenzy.</p><p>Some of the destroyed structures began to topple each other like dominos, extending the range of the giant robot's rampage. Katsumi remained still, in shock at the seemingly mindless destruction before him. He snapped out of it though, once he noticed some of the buildings around him falling down.</p><p>Katsumi turned to run but his eyes widened as he saw multiple other people frozen in shock like he was. He shouted in desperation, "Damn it, what can I do!" His attention was drawn to the falling structures overhead, causing him to close his eyes in fear and wait for the impact.</p><p>A small fluttering of wings was the only warning sign of a sudden burst of light, nearly as bright as the sun and sending out a powerful shockwave. It blew everyone to the ground and blinded their vision, forcing them to keep their eyes shut.</p><p>Once it resided, Katsumi staggered came to his feet and slowly opened his eyes. He winced as his hazel eyes adjusted but they widened upon the sight that awaited him. The building that had once been his impending doom was blown into several large chunks, the various pieces now heading towards the less empty parts of the mock city, closer to the rampaging robot.</p><p>As Katsumi tried to make sense of what was going on, he noticed a girl on her knees just a few feet away from him, panting heavily. She's a brunette with long hair reaching below her hips with bright blue eyes that had a slight glow to them. Her more striking features though are the white and red tattoo-like markings decorated over her tanned skin and the large moth wings stretching behind her back. Like her eyes, the wings had a slight glow to them, almost like they're reacting to the sunlight.</p><p>Putting two and two together, Katsumi approached her and held out his hand, which the girl stared at for a moment before grabbing. As he helped her to her feet, Katsumi asked, "Are you okay? Whatever that was seemed to take a lot out of you."</p><p>The girl let out a tired laugh, "Yeah, I just need to rest for a bit. I'm more worried about you and everyone else."</p><p>Katsumi let out a small laugh but his attention was drawn as he heard two voices call out his name.</p><p>"Oda!/Katsumi!"</p><p>The spiked teen turned to see both his new friends running (floating in Yuri's case) in his direction. Katsumi smiled and held out a hand to show he's fine as the two approached, smiles on their own faces.</p><p>Masaki's happy expression, though, turned to confusion as he pointed at the tired brunette, "Who's this, Oda?"</p><p>Katsumi proudly exclaimed, "This is the one who saved our butt from that building! She's-…." He blinked as he turned to the girl, "Oops, forgot to ask your name."</p><p>Whilst looking a little lightheaded, the girl calmly answered, "Don't worry about it...Oda, was it? My name is Miana Tomoyuki, it's nice to meet you."</p><p>
  <strong>Miana Tomoyuki! Quirk: Shobijin! She was born with large moth-like wings that allow her to absorb sunlight, storing it for a variety of uses.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"SKREEONK"</strong> </em>
</p><p>A thunderous roar suddenly resounded across the mock city, distracting the four along with everyone else in the area. The examinees' attention was all attracted to a single building near the rampaging robot, a single person (or creature) on top of it.</p><p>Haruo let out a satisfied growl, his roar having caught the attention of the rogue machine's audio receptors. "Avoid the 0-Pointer, huh? You bring out something to actually challenge me and I'm supposed to run away? Please..." Haruo's red reptilian eyes began to glow blue, "...The strong never flee."</p><p>A humming sound filled the air as the same blue light started appearing on the tip of Haruo's spiked tail, progressing up his spine and stopped at his back spikes where the light shown the most prominent. Haruo smirked as the 0-Pointer robot charged towards his position, the light in his spines growing brighter and brighter. As the robot was close enough to slam its fist down, Haruo opened his mouth.</p><p>With a powerful reverbed sound, a bright blue beam shot out of Haruo's toothed maw and blasted the 0-Pointer in its head. The force of the blast kept the robot in place until its head started to cave in from the continuous force. The headpiece continued to compress until it exploded with a resounding boom.</p><p>Haruo stopped his energy assault and looked upon his work, growing a blue wisp-filled smirk as the headless behemoth fell to the ground. Haruo let out another resounding roar as siren blared through the intercom.</p><p>As it ended, the more chipper voice of Nezu began speaking, "AND THAT IS THE END OF OUR PRACTICAL EXAM. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE UNEXPECTED TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES WE'VE EXPERIENCED, PLEASE KNOW WE HAD SEVERAL PRECAUTIONS IN PLACE IF ANY OF YOU WERE IN REAL DANGER. THAT BEING SAID, WE'LL BE SURE TO PREVENT AN EVENT LIKE THIS HAPPENING AGAIN IN THE FUTURE. HAVE A NICE DAY AND HOPE YOU SEE MANY OF YOU IN THE FUTURE."</p><p>Haruo gave a dismissive grunt, not caring for the announcement, and leapt off the roof top. He let himself fall to the ground at a rapid speed until he used one of his claws to grip the side of the building next to him, slowing his descent to a crawl by the time he reached the ground.</p><p>Walking towards the exit of the mock city, Haruo let his quirk off as his body transformed back into his human appearance. As he made it to the bus where he left his shoes and jacket, Haruo noticed someone tall approach him.</p><p>While not as tall as his monster form, this slightly older man was still much taller than Haruo's current height. While his muscular frame was eye-catching, the man's most prominent trait was his blond 'V'-shaped hair and his wide smile.</p><p>The man spoke with a deep and powerful voice, "So you're the one who took out U.A.'s newest toy? For a potential first year, I'm impressed."</p><p>Haruo glared as he put on his shoes, replying gruffly, "What's it to you?"</p><p>"Nothing!" He happily replied with his smile still present, "I just wanted to thank you in person. Defeating the 0-Pointer wasn't required, but it would be irresponsible to leave it unchecked in that state. I was close to taking it out myself until you managed to do so."</p><p>Haruo shrugged on his jacket and looked over his shoulder, walking away as he answered, "Glad I took some work off your shoulders then." And with that, he left on foot instead of waiting for the bus to get ready.</p><p>The muscular man scratched his head as he saw Haruo suddenly just leave, "Figured he'd at least want to rest after that exam. Guess not." He started to leave himself until he noticed a group of four more examinees approach the bus.</p><p>Katsumi walked up to the man and asked, "Hey, did you see a big dino guy here? I wanted to meet him."</p><p>The man simply answered, "I'm afraid you already missed him."</p><p>The armored boy snapped his fingers, "Damn it! I really wanted to meet that guy face to face. Oh well, we'll probably see him in U.A.!"</p><p>Masaki put a hand on his shoulder, "Hope you do, Oda. Can't say my chances are very high though."</p><p>Katsumi lightly bonked him on the head with his hand, "I told you, I prefer to be called Katsumi! And don't sell yourself short, you have hero material written all over you."</p><p>The water user rubbed his head, "If you say so, man..."</p><p>Yuri, however, tilted her head at the newcomer in front of them, "I'm sorry but do I know you from somewhere? I swear I've seen you before." Looking back at the man, both Masaki and Katsumi silently agreed at the familiarity.</p><p>"He's Toshinori Yagi," All of them turned to Miana, who had been silently catching her breath behind the group. "He's the first-place winner of the last two U.A. Sports Festivals and is currently U.A.'s most popular newcomer."</p><p>All three of her companions slowly widened their eyes as they realized who they were just talking to, while Toshinori let out a loud laugh, "HA! I appreciate the familiarity but please call me by my hero name, All Might! It's catchier that way!"</p><p>Katsumi excitedly shouted, "Dude, I've seen both of those festivals! You're awesome!"</p><p>Yuri, much more calmly but with some excitement, asked, "But what's a third-year student doing at an exam for first years?"</p><p>Toshinori happily replied, "Well you see, I'm taking some time in the United States for the most part of my third year. In fact, I should've been gone by now. However, Principal Nezu asked me to stay long enough to make sure the entrance exam goes smoothly. Since they were trying something new, they wanted me to stay as a precaution."</p><p>Miana quietly asked, "So when that building was about to fall on those people..."</p><p>"I was just a second away from intervening when you saved them yourself." Toshinori slapped her on the back, "Be proud though! The instinct to help others is what makes heroes who they are in the first place, at least that's what I believe!"</p><p>Miana smiled softly at the praise as the other three gave her their own encouragement, "Thank you, I'll take those words to heart."</p><p>"Don't mention it, now I'll be taking my leave now. Hope you do well in U.A.!"</p><p>With that, Toshinori leapt into the air and faded into the distance, leaving the four to smile as he departed. He just seemed to have a positive and infectious aura about him.</p><hr/><p>As Haruo walked back home, he pulled out his cell phone and typed in a few numbers. Before he could finish, he stopped and stared blankly at the screen. After a few seconds, he grunted and put it in his pocket, choosing instead to continue walking in silence. That is, until something interrupted his peace.</p><p>"Haruo! I thought I recognized you!"</p><p>Haruo stopped and looked behind him as he saw a brunette girl with a pony tail, tied with a yellow ribbon, run up to him. She wore a yellow shirt under a white jacket with black stripes along the sleeves, paired with a dark blue skirt over black tights. Her hair had bangs which slightly covered her equally brown eyes. A large smile adorned her face as she caught up with the red-eyed boy.</p><p>Haruo grunted, "Saegusa. It's been some time." The boy turned back around and continued walking, albeit slow enough to let the girl catch up to him and walk by his side.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at the comment, "Middle school ended only a couple months ago. I know you're <em>oh so busy</em> all of the time, but it wouldn't hurt to give a call every now and then...Also I keep saying you can call me Miki, all of my friends do."</p><p>Haruo gave a scoff, "Is that what we are?" He left it at that until he noticed her glare, "Fine, hello <em>Miki</em>. Better?"</p><p>Miki gave a small smile as her answer, satisfied with his compliance. The two continued to walk in an awkward yet comfortable silence. Haruo, however, felt the need bring up an inquiry.</p><p>"So why are you here, shouldn't you be at that psychic school of yours?"</p><p>The brunette answered, "I had some time off. It's just something I went to after school so I don't always need to be there every day. Besides, I spent today applying to a new school."</p><p>"A new school?" Haruo pondered for moment before he came to a realization, "You can't seriously mean you applied for U.A.?!"</p><p>She cheekily replied, "That's right, jealous I may have stolen your spot?"</p><p>The boy grunted, "Please. You really think a quirk like your's is hero material?"</p><p>"Nope." Miki continued, "Heroics aren't my thing, so I just focused on the written portions while I simply watched the practical exam."</p><p>Haruo frowned, "I see, you signed for General Studies. I should've known."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Well U.A. does have some top-quality education even in its Hero Course. Being the #1 hero school still makes it a school after all. I'll probably see you there, the way you destroyed that robot was pretty impressive enough to get you in."</p><p>Haruo allowed himself a small smile, "I'll have you know that's a result of my training. It takes a bit, but I've improved my Atomic Breath. Pretty soon it'll be strong enough to beat anybody, villain or otherwise."</p><p>Miki let out a hum, "Mmmhmmm. And does your father know? I'm sure he'd be happy to hear how much you're improving."</p><p>With a grunt, Haruo narrowed his eyes at the path ahead of him, "Of course he knows. How could he not keep his eye on his favorite pet project?"</p><p>With a frown, Miki asked, "You still think that, huh?"</p><p>Haruo growled, "Of course, it's all he ever cares about! Every conversation starts, ends, and just IS about my quirk and how I use it. It's never about me, no matter how much he pretends otherwise."</p><p>Miki remained silent, knowing to bite her tongue. While she felt Haruo was over-exaggerating, she also knew it wasn't completely false. Everything positive she's ever heard about Dr. Serizawa both from public knowledge and from Haruo himself was solely about his role as a scientist, never about how he is as a father. She doesn't even need to fully use her quirk to sense Haruo's honest anger right now, so she tried a small trick she learned recently to help him out.</p><p>While Haruo stewed in his anger, he felt a small wave of calmness suddenly come over him as his mind relaxed. Haruo still was thinking about his father, but it wasn't driving him crazy like it was just a moment before. He was confused for a second before glancing at the girl next to him, who gave him a small smile but said nothing.</p><p>
  <strong>Miki Saegusa! Quirk: Mental Force! Her mind is a powerful tool that allows her to not only affect the minds of others, but even gives her some telekinetic abilities.</strong>
</p><p>Eventually, the two stopped in front of a gate surrounding a rather large house, the name "Serizawa" being posted on the front. When Miki began to walk away, Haruo turned to her.</p><p>"It was nice seeing you again, Miki...I mean it."</p><p>She stopped and turned to look at her friend, seeming shocked for a moment before a wide grin split her face. She gave a peace sign and walked back on her way, Haruo waving a hand as he began to walk into his house.</p><p>Haruo stared at the house he knew to be empty and sighed, opening the front door and walked inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's that! Hope you enjoyed seeing characters new, old, and new-old. If you're familiar with the canon MHA timeline, then I'm sure you'll notice how much doesn't line up here so nicely. That's partially why I referred to this as an AU in the first chapter, after all.</p><p>Feel free to leave any thoughts you have so far! Whether it be a basic review, simple thoughts on it, or even your own ideas and/or theories, I'd love to hear them all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Given a certain colossal event that happened this week, I managed to focus myself on writing the next chapter quickly.</p>
<p>If you missed my update for last chapter, I have decided to use a Deviantart page to post some art I drew for this story (I'm not very good, but I'm passable). <br/>https://www.deviantart.com/maleficking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Several weeks later...</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haruo slowly chewed his rice as he stared at the letter in his hand, the official emblem of U.A. Academy keeping the envelope sealed. While he was confident in his acceptance, the teen couldn’t help but feel some anxiety towards his results. The written exam wasn’t so bad and destroying machines was fun, but U.A. was infamous for its high standards for students. Could it really be that simple?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> are you </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> open the thing or not? Your food’s getting colder by the minute.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haruo looked up from the envelope to glare at the slightly older woman sitting to his left. Her golden eyes stared curiously at the boy, a hand through her dark green hair as she leaned on her elbow.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>From across the table, Dr. Serizawa softly answered, “Now Erika, have some patience. This is an important moment for Haruo.” The three were seated for dinner, having just noticed Haruo’s entrance exam results came in the mail. Meal times with the Serizawa household were often quiet, but moments such as these brought some buzz to the atmosphere.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika rolled her eyes and took a generous bite of her salad, softly speaking as she chewed, “He’s been staring for 5 minutes. Is it a crime to know how well Spikes did?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haruo’s eye twitched at the nickname, but his only response was to take his bowl of rice and shovel it messily into his mouth. Erika grimaced in disgust while Dr. Serizawa’s eyebrows furrowed slightly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haruo, table manners,” His father sternly advised and was ignored.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly chewing and swallowing his dinner, Haruo took to ripping open the envelope, no longer content with waiting in suspense. To Haruo’s lack of surprise, he passed the entrance exam, earning by far the most Villain Points out of all the examines. He started to smirk until he looked down at the listings of the highest scorers:</span>
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>No. 1 - Miana Tomoyuki – Villain: 23 – Rescue: 60</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>No. 2 – Haruo Serizawa – Villain: 62 – Rescue: 20</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>No. 3 – Rumi </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Usagiyama</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> – Villain: 45 – Rescue: 15</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>No. 4 - Akuma Liles – Villain: 58 – Rescue: 0</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>No. 5 – </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Kugo</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> Sakamata – Villain: 25 – Rescue: 29</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> <br/><span>One point. Someone beat him for the top spot by </span><em><span>one point</span></em><span>. What the hell even was a “Rescue Point”!? </span></p>
<p>
  <span>As Haruo stewed in his silent anger, the paper was snatched from his hands by Erika. She stared at it for a few seconds before smiling and ruffling Haruo’s hair. “Second place, not bad at all! Of course, that prideful head of </span>
  <span>your’s</span>
  <span> is probably only focused on losing first place. Right?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haruo growled at her tease until his father spoke up, “You should be proud of yourself, this just proves how well you’ve been progressing with </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> quirk control. Although, I myself am surprised you didn’t receive a pure villain-based score.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haruo raised an eyebrow, “You know about this ‘Rescue Point’ crap?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I have connections.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika rested her head in her hands, “Well don’t leave us in the dark, tell us how Haruo screwed up.” Haruo glared his red eyes at her, but she simply covered his face with the acceptance sheet.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Serizawa cleared his throat, “From my understanding, while destroying mock villains was the primary goal of the entrance exam, there was also a secret objective: Rescue Points. Watching the exam take place were a set of judges, in which they judged how much each potential student exemplified heroic traits, which are added to their final score.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika’s eyes widened, “Wait, then Haruo actually did something unapologetically heroic? Really? Are we still talking about the same spike-haired reptile?” She lightly flinched as Haruo threw the rolled up remains of the envelope at her head, not even bothering to turn her head and glare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stroking his chin, the doctor answered, “It’s possible he received them for destroying the 0-Point robot. Due to another examinee’s quirk, it went out of control and attacked indiscriminately. Haruo destroying it might’ve been seen as an attempt to stop it from causing more destruction.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haruo thought back to the tall blonde who approached him after the fact and scoffed, crossing his arms, “I just wanted to test my power against it, that’s all. Morality was far from my mind.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika clapped slowly, “How very heroic Spikes, you’re an inspiration for us all.” The dinner table reminded quiet for a small bit after that.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contemplating to himself for a moment, Dr. Serizawa asked, “Haruo, why didn’t you just accept me recommending you? That test is guaranteed to be directly competition-based and would’ve been much less risk for your attitude getting in the way.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response to the sudden question, Haruo’s expression darkened, “...I don’t need you to give me privileges to succeed. My accomplishments are going to be from my own efforts, not because you want to be some support stool.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father glared back, “With your attitude, the chances of you lashing out weren’t out of the question. Your prideful nature combined with your quirk’s natural instinct could’ve ruined your chances in an instant. With the recommendation test, any accidents could’ve just been excused as an overcompetitive persona.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika tried to speak up but the doctor quickly continued. “I may have taken a step back from supervising you, but if you can’t reel yourself in, you may not only lose your chance at a pro hero career but you could jeopardize the best possible development for your quirk.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the older man’s harsh words sunk into his head, Haruo silently stood up and walked out of the dining room, heading upstairs to his bedroom with audibly heavy footsteps. Taking a moment to breath, Dr. Serizawa let out a heavy sigh and stood up himself, taking both Haruo and his own dishes to the kitchen sink before heading off to his private study.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika let out a groan, nearly tearing her hair out as she let her head hit the dining room table. She banged her head a few times before stopping and just laying her head there. She remained, sitting in the now choking silence.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly lifted her head and stared at a family photograph, just barely visible in the next room. It’s clearly an old photo, as Erika looked to be about Haruo’s current age with the much smaller red-eyed boy hugging her leg. Behind her stood a slightly younger Dr. Serizawa, as well as a </span>
  <span>20-year-old</span>
  <span> man with a similar physical appearance to the doctor. Next to Haruo’s more timid form was another young child almost identical to him, with the most stand out difference being his bright orange eyes in comparison to Haruo’s dark red.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She softly muttered, “Why did things have to change so drastically?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile at U.A. Academy, the tests created for the recommendation students has just ended, the conclusion being a race through a custom obstacle course. Quirk usage was heavily necessary for all who participated, leaving every examinee exhausted from the exam.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing to the side and leaning on one of the goal posts was the second-place examinee, breathing slow yet heavy breaths. He was tall, standing seven feet with practically bulging muscles. Brown hair covered his arms, reaching and connecting to the hair on his head and even extended into a beard that makes him look much older than a teenager.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were closed as he focused on catching his breath, but they slowly opened as he heard footsteps approach him. His brown irises trained on a boy with silver hair and yellow eyes, complimenting his orange and white jumpsuit. This was the </span>
  <span>first-place</span>
  <span> examinee.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there! I just wanted to congratulate you and everyone else's performance, but you especially. You really gave me a run for my money. I hope to see you at U.A.!” He spoke with an excited but professional tone, clearly filled with enthusiasm but level-headed enough to keep calm. To the other, it was agitating.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The much taller teen scoffed and walked past him, bumping him in the shoulder on his way. The first-place examinee raised his eyebrows in surprise but merely shrugged his shoulders and walked off to talk to the other examinees. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the muscled teen walked on, silently grumbling to himself, he stopped as he heard his name being called.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoichi, my boy! How was it? Did they push you too hard?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall boy, now identified as Shoichi, looked to see an older but smaller man run up towards him. The man wears a brown business suit along with a black bowtie and a pair of large glasses, which almost distracts from his small yet bushy black mustache. The man’s most prominent trait is the wide smile on his face paired with an excited gleam in his eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoichi lets out a sigh and answers with a deep voice, “It went fine, Mr. Tako. I couldn’t get to first place but I managed to land second. I guess I just wasn’t good enough.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Tako patted Shoichi’s shoulder (at least he tried to) and said, “Come now, there’s no shame in that. This test is meant for some of the best of the best. You could’ve gotten last place and I’m sure you would’ve done fantastic, sometimes numbers don’t really matter! Now I’m sure you’re exhausted, so I made sure to order some of that Soma Juice you love so much ahead of time. Why don’t we have some while you rest, yes?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoichi didn’t answer but he smiled at the kindness of the man. Mr. Tako had been his only family for many years and, while he can be overly eccentric, he always did the best he could to make the boy happy. And for that, Shoichi couldn’t be thankful enough. Once he gets into U.A., he’ll make the man proud.</span>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Several weeks later...</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haruo loosened the tie around his neck, feeling uncomfortable in the U.A. standard uniform for students. The clothing was a lot tighter than he’s used to, and the color scheme wasn’t much better. He didn’t complain though, merely he just shouldered his backpack and walked out the door with Erika right behind him. Like Haruo, she was also in uniform, a much more monochromatic black attire with a white lab coat with a symbol on the back resembling an infinity emblem.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not nervous, are you Spikes? U.A.’s a pretty big deal for a newbie like you.” Erika spoke with a teasing tone but was being honest, asking in case Haruo was having any doubts. Haruo always acted tough but he has his moments, Erika knew most of all.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s only reply was a grunt before increasing his walking speed, seeing Miki approaching the front of the gate of their house. Like Haruo, she also wore the U.A. student uniform, albeit the female equivalent with a green skirt and black tights. Similar to Haruo, she managed to get into U.A. Academy’s General Studies course. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miki gave a small “hello” to Haruo as he walked up to her, then she turned to the older woman, “It’s nice to see you too, miss S-….” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger girl was cut off as Erika lightly chopped her forehead, “You can just call me Erika, you know. No need to be so formal with family names.” Haruo let out a small snort at the irony, given his and Miki’s interaction after the entrance exam.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing her forehead, Miki replied “Right, sorry Erika. Are you heading off to work at the lab now?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika nodded, “That’s right, I have a job to do whilst you two should be heading off to school. Make sure to keep Haruo out of trouble when you can, alright Miki?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haruo scoffed and walked ahead, “Oh please, sis. I don’t need a babysitter.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Haruo walked out of hearing range, Erika quietly spoke to Miki, “The way he’s maturing, a babysitter is just what he needs. Either that or a capable housewife.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she said it as a joke, the wink she gave to Miki caused the younger girl’s face to turn red. Miki stammered uncontrollably for a bit, “I-I just-...I should....School. Bye!” She then quickly powerwalked to catch up to Haruo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika snickered, having observed both Haruo and Miki as they grew up. Haruo may be ignorant, but Erika isn’t a scientist for nothing. She then turned in the opposite direction of the two kids, heading down a path that leads to the same lab as Dr. Serizawa.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's another chapter down. So as to not beat around the bush, the Godzilla vs Kong trailer is out and I am HYPED! I'm Team Godzilla all the way but I'm just looking forward to a good fight. I thought about doing different questions per chapter so I guess to get that ball rolling:</p>
<p>What did you think of the Godzilla vs Kong Trailer? Are you excited? Are you on Team Godzilla or Team Kong? Please let me know.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here we are, the start of what I hope to be a fairly long and enjoyable My Hero Academia/Godzilla story. This concept mostly came about due to a desire to see more crossover stories in this category that actually, you know, USE the official Godzilla Pro Hero character. Of course, this will do more than just have Godzillo himself as I plan to include several more My Hero Academia-styled Kaiju, so hopefully some of you can look forward to that.<br/>On a final note, the main reason this is an AU is because I will be using several canon MHA characters in ways that don't correlate with canon, in case anyone doesn't like that choice.</p><p>Hope to see some of you stick around!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>